transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Copernicus Assault
Scourge says, "Lord Megatron, may I suggest in light of the Autobot presence at your victory last night, that we take advantage of the fools believing we would be busy celebrating to attack the EDCs space station." Megatron says, "A reasonable suggestion, Scourge. We have telemetry on their station- disabling it will clear the way for domination of Earth's orbits. Make it happen." Scourge says, "Very well my lord. All Decepticons wishing to assist in this endeavour report to NCC spaceport now." Geist says, "What fun... the vaccuum of space and the organic lungs of EDC people." Scavenger says, "Sounds like we've got a mission. I could be here removing bombs or come along. Wherever I'm the most useful." As he waits for the arrival of more Decepticons, Scourge looks to Geist, "You will play our first card in this. The stations main defence banks must be disabled before we can strike. That I will task to you, disable the systems and hinder their repair while we obliterate the station." Sunder arrives at the spaceport, since Sweeps seem to be gathering there. Must be something he can do. Darkwing emerges from the passageway as well, misery in his step as he comes to find out what's going on. Geist smiles. "Why Scourge... I have just the treats to pull that trick off." He briefly fades from view and then becomes visible again. He then takes out a handful of small basic explosives. No fancy safeguard or security meassures on them. Just small amounts of an explosive compound wired to a micro reciever and a magnetic clamp. Scourge says, "Destroying the station will provide the Empire with an important victory on our way to conquering Earth Scavenger. Your expertise would be useful in this endeavour." Scavenger says, "Allright! I'll be right over!" Darkwing's arms fold lightly and he mutters, "Dreadwind's going to hate that he missed this." Scourge looks at the assembled Decepticons, "Very well, we wait no longer." He turns to Geist, "Go, we shall follow directly behind you. Once the defences are disrupted we shall commence our assault." He slowly takes to the air himself, hovering part way up, "Any Decepticons incapable of obtaining orbit themselves take the Conquest up and land on the stations hull to breach and destroy it." Geist transforms and launches, heading for orbital altitude. He shimmers and becomes one with the air, invisible. Onslaught seems to have his recieved his assignment then as Scourge mentions that shuttle flight before he turns and begins to make his way toward the Conquest II. "I shall pilot the shuttle, Scourge." He stops beside the entrance port, pressing the switch that cycles it open, beforee turning to face the rest. "Make haste, please. We have a battle to wage." Darkwing sighs and follows Onslaught, "There really isn't much point, is there? It's a lost cause. A waste of fuel." he continues to mutter as he follows along... Sunder is all ready to go. Lucky for him, he'd been recently rendered able to maneuver in Robot mode in space. Scourge proceeds to follow Geist, but holding his distance so he can let Geist do his job first. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Earth Orbit As you enter orbit above the blue-green surface of Earth, you peer through the clouds and see various possible landing sites... Scourge holds back, out of the stations sensor range as he waits for Geist to take the main defense system down. From Decepticon Shuttle , The Decepticon Shuttle, with Onslaught at the controls, complete's it acceleration out of the Earth's atmosphere and begins to bank toward the Sweeps hanging around outside of sensor range. He begins to slow down as he begins to approach Scourge's position in addition to keying open a communications channel to Scourge. "Scourge, this in the Conquest II. Shall I aid Geist in his efforts?" Sweepcraft achieves orbit and soon he shuts down his main thrusters to drift the remaining distance towards the Terran space station Copernicus. The Sweep is cloaked under an invisibilty field and transforms to robot mode as he draws near. He stablizes his approach to keep from impacting with the station. The ghost smiles to himself as he very gently begins attaching his small basic explosives to key offensive attributes of the space station. Patient and savoring what yet may come of this. Cannons, antennas and sensors get a small gift attached in that priority order until Geist runs out of his little beauties. The invisible sweep then transforms back into Sweepcraft mode and bosters back away from the station. He shortranges, He transmits the detonation signal and in the silent void of space, a series of small bright explosions appear upon the station. Inside the strong vibrations can be felt and heard. Outside, it just looks rather festive without the accompaning sound. Sweepcraft is closeby, having followed Geist and Scourge. he shortranges to his Pack-Leader. Scourge radios Onslaught: Geist should be capable... indeed there we go. Geist fades into view! From Decepticon Shuttle , Onslaught makes the vid screen opaque as the explosions begin to dot their way across the surface of the space station as he maintains the shuttle's position. "Geist indeed does know how to stage a surprise." He turns to look at the two Decepticons in the compartment behind him. "You had best prepare yourselves as we will be going in shortly." He then turns back to the control cycle and begins to bring the shuttle's engines online. Scourge wastes no time as soon as the explosions take out the stations main defences. Transmitting to the other Decepticons, "Attack! Take no prisoners." And then he is off, transforming and flying at the station and sending two missiles at it, taking some of the minor defences out. From Decepticon Shuttle , Darkwing grumbles, "This really isn't worth the effort. What's the big deal? We go out, we shoot, we die, they die, and it all ends much too soon." From Decepticon Shuttle , Onslaught cycles the engines up to full power just in time as Scourge transmits the order to attack. He accelerates the shuttle toward the Copernicus Station, putting the shuttle into evasive maneuvers as he approaches, just in case they attempt to fire upon the shuttle. He glances at his radar map, increasing the magnification, as he zooms in on a docking port nearby which he begins to head toward. "Darkwing, the battle has only begun. It is too early to say that this has all been for naught." Sweepcraft fades back into view and imagines the panic and terror going on inside the station. It would be a pity if it wasn't manned. For now, he activates his Radar to see if anything tries to exit the station. He shortranges, "Return, corrupted star dust, exist no longer as imperfect fleshbags but as elements of the universe..." Station Commander Fitzgerald, "Alert! This is this Copernicus, our defences have been compromised! We are...kzt.. attack. Mayday mayday. All hands to battle stations, civilians to safety zones!" From Decepticon Shuttle , "It's never too early." Darkwing retorts with a chuff at Onslaught. Sweepcraft charges in, assaulting the station with weapons blazing. he shortranges to Geist, circling around the station and taking shots where he can. From Decepticon Shuttle , Onslaught ignores the comment from Darwking as he continues to move the shuttle in, banking and weaving his way inside the station perimeter, as he approaches the docking port he had locked on. He slows down the shuttle as he gets closer, the shuttle's flight path becoming less erratic, as he slides the shuttle toward the docking port. The thrusters are engaged to move the ship to the left where it gently sets against the port before the docking tube automatically engages before Onslaught shuts down the engines, climbs out of the pilot's seat, and cycles the shuttle's airlock to step through. Of course the other door is sealed shut but Onslaught fits a shaped charge against the door, activates it, and then steps back and cycles the door closed. There is a vibration through the hull as the explosive detonates, the door is open again, and Onslaught strolls through without looking back. "Come. We have much to do.' From Terran Shuttle , Talazia Keldahoff nods to Bailey. "I didn't mean coming with us in this Shuttle. I mean launching separately." From Terran Shuttle , Talazia Keldahoff Is...thankfully...strapped in by now. Terran Shuttle blasts up from the surface of the planet, still glowing dull red from the heat of escaping Earth's atmosphere. Flying Saucer orbits, going deedly-deedly-deedly. From Terran Shuttle , James Bailey looks back briefly over his shoulder. "A little rough, Specialist, but I think everyone's still with us. Getting some contact readings now...damn. Looks like a major strike force. Prepare for Exo launch." He unstraps his safety harness and dashes for the cargo bay. From Terran Shuttle , James Bailey enters the Exo-Jet Apollo Class . The scene greeting the arriving EDC shuttle is not a nice view. Three sweepcraft (who can tell them apart) are attacking the Copernicus, which already seems to have lost the use of it's primary defence systems. They continue to pummel the station. Meanwhile the Decepticon shuttle Conquest II has forcibly docked with the station. Sweepcraft floats in synchronized orbit with the station, admiring his handywork. Most of the station's weaponry, some of their com antennas and some of their sensors have suffered at the hands of his basic explosive knowledge and are all visibly disabled from small blasts. His radar sweeps the station for signs of exiting offence or repair details. He shortranges, "Were there but a hope for escape, their fragile little spines would not be aquiver right now. But such as fate, in space they are alone and trapped within their own machinations." From Terran Shuttle , Kenya Momesa has been sitting at the back of the shuttle for the whole flight. The benefactor has been somewhat distant recently, not mixing with the other EDC officers but when Copernicus called for help, he was among the firsts to jump into the shuttle. Now, fully armored, he is standing the one of the hatch. As soon as he's close enough from the station, he jumps outside and lands on the outside hull of Copernicus. Onslaught makes his way down the station corridor, happily able to walk erect as the station corridors are tall enough to allow him to do so, but stops as he sees an obstruction in his way in the form of blast doors which close due to the sudden decompression caused by Onslaught. The Combaticon commander is not detered, however, as he simply punches or kicks his way through the steel. From Terran Shuttle , Noah Wolfe unhooks himself and pushes off from the chair in the micrograv environment. He mumbles, "I bloody hate space..." and reaches his starknight and carefully slips inside the back hatch. It closes up around him giving an odd feeling since this is one of 'the' first times being inside one. He powers it up eventually and says, "Noah Wolfe, Starknight...moving out!" The hatch below opens up and drops the starknight out into space. Noah eeps and goes spinning smacking the edge of the launch tube and bounces out flipping over and over a few times before straightening out. "I bloody hate space...." he says again. Sweepcraft continues his attack on the station, but keeps his sensors peeled for EDC response. As soon as they become a target, he will deal with them. But for now, he strafes the underside of the station. Flying Saucer hangs in outer space in a synchronous orbit with the station, but he's clearly intimidated by the sheer number of tough Decepticons out here. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal says, "Sorry - sumisen! We are here!" From Autobot Shuttle , Powerglide takes one look at what they're up against, and just stares. "What." From Autobot Shuttle , Bumblebee pilots the ship into orbit and raises a fist. "AUTOBOTS! Defend the station at all costs!" From Autobot Shuttle , Powerglide glares at Bumblebee, "What." Snapdragon the robot sits up in his chair, his relaxing shuttle chair, as the Decepticons forcibly land next to the station. He grumbles at Onslaught's eagerness to get off the perfectly nice shuttle. His mind wanders as he examines the paintjob and fixes his comfortable seat, rubbing his neck next. As he hears a loud sound coming from outside, he inclines his neck to look up a few seats at the control console, too lazy to get up to read the thing directly. He sighs, feeling a bout of whining coming on. Even his mega-laser-cannon seems too heavy to carry around. He puts it on another seat haphazardly and sighs again, not looking bored at just sitting there. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal cover her aurals. "Must you smurf like that..?" From Autobot Shuttle , Bumblebee says, "Can any of you pilot this thing?" From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal says, "Pilot, yes. This thing, no." From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal whinges. From Autobot Shuttle , Bumblebee says, "Alright. Dee-kal, I need you to go inside the station, see if there are anyone in there. Powerglide, your with me, we got to help them hold off the decepticon." Bumblebee says and points to a gumby "Pilotee, pilot the ship!" From Autobot Shuttle , Powerglide pulls his pistol out and tries his best to look as suave and manly as possible, "Let's do it." Flying Saucer flits across the orbital plane to match speed effortlessly with the shuttle, gliding along with no visible means of propulsion. "Thank the Matrix you're here! The humans are having a really hard time in there! We have to rescue them or they'll be stranded, or worse!" From Autobot Shuttle , Bumblebee says, "Cosmos, I will need your help with the Decepticons, your the only one space able, Me and powerglide are greatly at a disadvantage." Bumblebee leaps out of the shuttle and begins to fly towards the humans, not able to control himself so he grabs the first one he comes to, Noah. Bumblebee succeeds in grasping Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare , throwing it off-balance. Junki-Hovercar coos in a low tone. Wow. Lots going on. Intimidating... Sweepcraft aka Spaceball 3 takes a few laser shots at one of the Copernicus smaller defenses as it swivels to take shots at him, he's been watching it waiting just to demoralize the operator inside by shotting it into deactivation before getting off a shot first... embarassing like a gunfighter shooting your pistol out of your own hand. He shortranges, Powerglide leans way, way out of the ships door, hanging onto a ledge on the inside wall so not to go sailing uncontrollably (yet comically) through space. "Bee! What the hell!? Who's piloting this thing!?" Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet streaks out of the cargo bay of the EDC shuttle and then turns with controlled jets of air from ports dotting the exterior. It aligns itself with the Decepticon forces and streaks straight towards the ones trying to board the station. Normally James would fire a warning shot or give his enemy some kind of standard warning, but this time things are way beyond that already. Copernicus Station, one of humankind's proudest accomplishments, is already in danger. And James intends to remove that danger as directly as possible. After a transforming noise, Americon suddenly appears on Onslaught's shoulder and stretches lazily. He yawns as he scratches under his armpit. "Uhhhnnn.... man, what a night last night. Wait, how did I get here?" He looks around, a bit panicked. "This isn't America!" Bumblebee says, "Pilotee is!" Bumblebee grumbles and pushes against noah to go back to the shuttle. "Fine I will stay in it and pilot it" Flying Saucer makes sure to get out of the way of the shuttle as its pilot hurls himself helplessly out into space. Instead he flits around taking potshots at Decepticons with brief flashes of his proton accelerators. Junki-Hovercar feels very small and there isn't any junk here to make such a vast space feel homely. The problem is that as she sits there, her wish is getting granted. Bits of metal are getting peeled off various vessels as the cons do their attack thing. Come on, girl, focus. Mission, mission, mission... Ah! Station! Onslaught has reached a junction of sorts inside the station, having just blasted through another security door, and finds standing in front of him a half dozen of the station's security corps. They are armed, they are armored, but as the Combaticon leader sends the thick metal door flying over their heads before stepping through the start to look absolutely petrified. Onslaught raises himself to his full height and address them simply. "Stay and your lives are forefit." The drama of the moment is undercut, however, as Americon suddenly appears on his shoulder and simply shakes his head. "No, Americon, we are on an EDC space station." Cosmos strikes Darkwing with Particle Beam Flash. Powerglide continues leaning out the shuttle, pistol held tightly within his grasp, "Hey, Bee, you think we could do a drive by in this thing?" Inside the shuttle, Snapdragon hears another loud noise outside in space, which can't be good because there's no noise in space. Anyway, he musters enough motivation to get up from his seat and move to another seat. What drama. He has better view of the console this way, and he learns forward to watch the blippity blips that are the Sweeps swarming around the station while Onslaught goes inside. YAWN! They've got it under control. Sweepcraft detects the two shuttles, one Bot and one EDC arriving. He flies around the station, coming towards the shuttles and firing lasers at the various targets. And cause he can detect the laziness even out here, Scourge radios Snapdragon, Ventress Exo-Suit Jet launches from the shuttle and starts to burn towards the Sweeps. Americon's optics light up in realization. "Ohhhh. Hm, that's still KINDA America." He leans in and whispers conspiritorially towards the Combaticon commander. "Hey... Can we kill these guys anyway once they drop their weapons? I always wanted to do that." Sweepcraft does as Scourge commands, turnings from his attack on the station towards the combined Autobot-EDC forces. As yet he has not selected a target, but patiently awaits for combatants to become available. Sweepcraft heeds Scourge's command and ventures forth from the station to intercept EDC and Autobot astronauts alike. Spike Witwicky says, "This is General Spike Witwicky of the EDC. Decepticon forces are advised to cease and desist their attack on Copernicus Station or face destruction of your little castaway island." From Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare , Noah Wolfe is about to go forward and give death to the cons, but Bumblebee stops that from happening. He looks behind him and goes flying away from Bee. He looks back and shakes his fist at the yellow one before taking off leaving a trail of white and black behind him. Noah is impressed by how fast this suit is compared to his armor, or how well it handles. But he still likes having an ejection seat. Nearing one of the sweeps, Geist. He lifts his laser cannon and fires off a few long range shots while rolling hard to one side. Onslaught turns his head back to Americon for a moment as the other leans in to whisper to him before he turns to look back at the remaining security troopers who have remained where the others have departed. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear" he says as he raises his audio level "remain and I will have no choice but to ensure you do not stand in my way." He points toward Americon. "And do you want to meet your end being torn apart by him?" Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare strikes Sweepcraft with laser. Darkwing had been following Onslaught, but apparently gets hit by Cosmos's lightshow. The hovercar wings fold, the stabilisers and thrusters retract into the body. The nose of the vehicle extends and separates into a pair of legs. Arms emerge, the spoiler/tail folds back and a pretty head rises from within the body. All parts lock into position - where's your camera, Ma? Dee-Kal's here! From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw moves out behind the other EDC forces, assessing the situation. Multiple bogeys, and many of them certainly potential targets. The Sweeps in particular catch his eye, and he readies weapons to fire. The question now is: which one? Noah going for Geist means that one, at least, is taken care of for the moment. That leaves the other Sweep coming to intercept, and he locks weapons on it, opening fire to pepper Sunder with projectile fire. Dee-Kal can't carry out her mission of boarding the station and checking for humans. Now what.? Scourge says, "Your space station, like your planet will fall to the might of the Decepticon Empire. Your threats are hollow, meaningless and worthless. Like you." Kenya Momesa is standing outside Copernicus. His eyes survey the battle as the masai warrior analyse the situation, trying to devise the best battle tactic possible. The sweeps are the biggest threat at the moment and one of them seem to be leading the others, judging by the amount of radio transmissions he emitted. The benefactor picks him as his prime target. Kenya powerup his gauntlet blaster, no warning this time, he raises his arms towards Scourge, even though he doesn't know yet that it's his old "friend", and releases a deadly blast of energy towards the sweep commander. Sourge evades Kenya Momesa 's Gauntlet Blast attack. Exo-Armor Talon strikes Sweepcraft with Rotary Cannon < Low >. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal looks about. Flying Saucer snaps across the starfield to join the human formation, flashing his particle beams at the same targets they do. "There are Decepticons boarding the station!" Cosmos strikes Sweepcraft with Particle Beam Flash. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal says, "I am smurfed. I cannot board the station as you required. Now what do I do..?" From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal 's head tilts as she listen to Spike Witwicky make a declaration. "Okay, Bee, I shoot, you drive. Simple enough, right? Let's. Do. This!" the Warthog minibot shouts, leaning as far out of the ship as he can, pistol poised and ready to fire off at whatever he deems fit to fire at. Oh God, so many Sweeps, so many pink claws to crack jokes about. Powerglide takes aim at one of them (does it really matter which one? Aren't they all the same?) and fires. Discord says, "Warning, Spike Witwicky has indicated his intentions to attack New Crystal City to the Autobots. EDC forces are on route." Powerglide strikes Sweepcraft with laser. Americon says, "Good thing we left some guys there!... Wait, we did leave some guys there, right?" Megatron says, "No need, Americon. Counterpunch, set condition one throughout the city. I'm ordering the transformation to battle mode." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I seem to be disproportionately drawing their fire." Americon says, "Hurray! I'm glad I switched to the Megatron Party, sir!" Geist says, "Sounds like a case of the Dreadwind's, Sunder." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "What?" Scourge says, "Then spread the pain appropriately among them Sunder. Let none of them escape the cold embrace of death." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Indeed, my Pack-Leader. They shall taste death at my talons." Counterpunch says, "Understood." From Autobot Shuttle Bumblebee pilots the shuttle closer and goes to fire the lasers at scourge. "Hey! Get your Dweebs out of here!" He calls as he pilots the thing so Powerglide can take aim. Scourge evades Autobot Shuttle 's disruptor attack. Ventress Exo-Suit Jet flys even more rapidly towards the sweeps......and as one shot fires past her. she fires a laser of Lasers at Geist as well. well....after transforming of course Twisting and shifting, the Talon exo-jet transforms into an exo-suit. Still in the shuttle, Snapdragon stands up from his relaxing chair, slowly taking up the radio to reply, "Yes Scourge, I will join you outside. Just a moment," he explains slowly. He stretches and then frowns, his mind wandering again, thinking about something else. Then he finally walks to the shuttle door, rejoice: departure time! Wait! No no, not so fast, he forgot his gun. He turns back to retrieve it and THEN departs the shuttle, floating outside into space. He stays by the shuttle, apparently checking his weapon. Or something! Sweepcraft is barraged by low-powered shots from three sides. Angrily he turns, searching for the most convenient target. He spots Cosmos in easy reach, and charges at the Autobot Saucer, attempting to nail him with his disruptors. "I'll turn you into an energon saucer that I can drink out of!" the Sweep fumes. Sunder strikes Flying Saucer with disruptor. Americon growls angrily at Onslaught's cue, and hops off of the Combaticon's shoulder. "GRR! That is right! I will totally destroy you, observe!" He aims a blaster at one of the guards, and zaps him in the knee. He immediately yelps and hops around, clutching his knee. "OW!" the guard cries. "That really hurt!" "And if the rest of you JERKS don't take off," Americon says, eyes turning steely, "I'll shoot you in the knee, as well!" "Eh," another guard says, "I don't want to have to call my wife and have to explain that Americon sent me to the hospital. Fine, we're leaving." The guards raise their hands and begin to stomp away for the exo-sized escape pods. Sweepcraft spirals as he tastes the searing flavor of laser from Noah's Starknight. The Sweepcraft tracks Noah ... who seems to have been distracted by something else, and then proceeds to be distracted himself as another/ EDC exo-pest engages him. More laser blasts sear across his hull. The Sweepcraft banks and soars towards the Talon exo-suit. His bridge-mounted laser cannon returns fire. Darkwing fades into the background of the shooting chaos.... Onslaught gives Americon a brisk nod as the other threatens the rest of the soldiers, causing them to clear off, before Onslaught starts to lumber forward again. "Good work, Americon. Now, onto business...I shall require you to assist me in locating the central computer core of this station. Can you do that?" From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal grins. Appears to detly dodge incoming fire, zeroing in on a certain alt-u human who appears to be firing at him. Broadcasting at the foolish human, As he taunts the human verbally, he shoots out streams of electrical energy towards Kenya. Scourge strikes Kenya Momesa with electricity. The EDC forces in the station begin rallying their actions, moving civilians to safe points and blockading the way to slow the Decepticons advancing on their positions, hoping heavy back-up arrives soon. Flying Saucer wobbles as Sunder pops him a good one with his weaponry. "Yikes!" exclaims Cosmos, flitting away and returning fire. Cosmos strikes Sweepcraft with Particle Beam Burn. From Autobot Shuttle <> Bumblebee says as he fires rockets this time at the sweep in an attempt to hit him. Scourge evades Autobot Shuttle 's Astro-Torpedo attack. Kenya Momesa is struck by the electrical discharge which nearly disable his weapon system. Smoke starts to come out of his left shoulder where he was struck. He knows know it was Scourge...other Sweeps hit like sissies but that shot really hurt him. The benefactor doesn't bother to reply to Scourge's taunting, instead he tries to get a weapon lock on him before firing one of his shoulder mounted cannon. Kenya Momesa strikes Scourge with Shoulder Mounted Acid Cannon. Ventress Exo-Suit Robot flys laterally as she continues to fire on Geist. Of Course, she's also firing away from the station. <> She yells over the channel as she moves to avoid Geist's return fire. Powerglide quickly decides that drive-bys are awesome. Shoot a target that's too busy to come after you, brilliant! Unfortunately, it's going after Cosmos instead, and that's no good. "It's okay, little buddy!" he shouts, despite the fact that Cosmos probably can't hear him, "I'll save you!" And with that, he fires at uh...the Sweep thing again (God, what was it's name?) Powerglide strikes Sweepcraft with disruptor. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw breaks off since it seems Cosmos and Powerglide both want a piece of Sunder, and so decides to support Kenya in the Sweep he's attacking. If he knew that it was Scourge... well, he'd think twice. But he doesn't know, at least not quite yet. And so he opens fire as he closes, verniers kicking in to move the Talon into a preprogrammed evasive maneuver as he breaks off to move around for another vantage point. Exo-Armor Talon used Disruptor. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Exo-Armor Talon Robot strikes Scourge with Disruptor. Sweepcraft sees quickly his return fire won't deter the Ventress Exo-Suit pilot. The space-Decepticon manages to out manuever her fire now as he banks and circles Talazia like a fly. And speaking of bugs... Geist unleashes a swarm of micro drones that glow like purple raindrops and hunt after the Ventress Exo-Suit. They are rather pretty, but rather dangerous too... especially in the vaccuum of space. Sweepcraft is good and furious now. However, he still wants a piece of Cosmos, for attempting to barbecue the Sweep. Fortunately, it hadn't done that much damage. "I'll barbecue you myself! But first, I'll turn you into Swiss Cheese, you poor excuse for an Autobot!" The Sweep activates his machine guns, attempting to spray Cosmos with bullets. As for Powerglide inside the Shuttle, well, that could wait. Sunder misses Flying Saucer with his ballistic attack. Dodging one attack places Scourge in position to get a variety of attacks. Gabes is virtually inconsequential. But the acid assault from Kenya stings, badly. It earns Kenya a growl, not an animalistic one, just a gutteral one. It also earns him getting Scourge speeding towards him. Right at him, no deviation no move to avoid, and full speed ahead. RAMMING SPEED! Scourge strikes Kenya Momesa with ram. Americon nods, grinning. "Sure, I can do many things by the power of the process of elimination!" He flings himself at one computer, transforming into tape mode and somehow fitting inside of its 7-in-1 card reader. "Nope." He pops out, then inserts himself into another computer. "Nope." Popping out again, he flies into another computer. "Nope." SEVERAL MINUTES LATER "Bingo! It's right here!" Naturally, Americon finally worked his way up to the largest computer system, which a huge monitor, in the entire room. "I never would've suspected this one!" Outside the shuttle, Snapdragon is still fiddling with his gun to get the setting just right when Scourge zooms past to swoop around to attack his target again. He frowns, looking off into space as he seems to be thinking deeply about something. He glances at the station, then at the battle, then at the station and finally back at the battle again! He doesn't want to make the wrong choice, so he picks up his radio, he asks slowly, he radios. Onslaught stops in the junction point as Americon flits from terminal to termain, always looking as though he is on the point of saying something, but then the need is removed as Americon makes the final discovery. He follows Americon along into the control room, nodding in approval, before he turns to face the large monitor. "Good, Americon, very good. Now the EDC soldiers are probably fortifying their positions so what I need you to do is cause as much trouble in the system as you can, destablize them, make them more vunerable." From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal grins. The contact is brutal. The sweepcraft rams heavily into the benefactor commander, badly damaging his armor and knocking him off the space station. He is now drifting in space where he can barely maneuvers. After a few moment, he manages to get the pain under control and to spin around, to face the sweep. Kenya grunts to but it's a grunt of pain. "I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff..." he mutters to himself. It seems the masai is going down but he will be going down fighting for what he believes in until his last breath. The benefactor needs a few more seconds to get a weapon lock and fires his missiles at the sweep commander. Scourge evades Kenya Momesa 's Mini-Missile attack. Flying Saucer zigzags between the bullets. "Not a chance! Can't catch me, you big meanie!" Cosmos changes from a round vehicle into a round robot. The troops on the station are doing more now than simply fortifying positions. They're moving to prevent damages to their computer systems, and that means attacks on Onslaught and Americon. From Autobot Shuttle "Powerglide, focus on all the sweeps, I will see about knocking Scourge out of his path!" Bumblebee says, firing lasers at the sweep now. Autobot Shuttle strikes Scourge with laser. Ventress Exo-Suit Robot turns her fire from Geist into the incoming missiles. She's able to shoot some of them away.....but others still hits the exo. The Ventress is knocked for a loop for a few seconds........and can't exactly fire back...yet. "How am I supposed to do that? They all look the same! And they keep flyin' around and, oh God, I'm getting so confused," Powerglide exclaims, pointing his pistol at one sweep. And then another. And then another. He even points it at an exo-suit at one point. Oops. "Okay, wait, I think I got a different one this time!" Fablam! A shot straight at.. Powerglide strikes Sweepcraft with laser. Cosmos strikes Sweepcraft with taser. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw just shakes his head. What is this, whenever he attacks someone, he has the Autobots going after the same target or something? "Grief," he mutters, before banking towards the station to dock. He'd heard something about some of the Decepticons already inside the station... someone should go deal with them. So he maneuvers towards the station instead, preparing to enter it and get inside. Cosmos tries to just keep his Sweeps straight! That's the toughest part, really. Sweepcraft is seriously damaged now. One engine is emitting smoke from it, and numerous scorches on his hull indicate where he's been blasted. It's hard to evade multiple attackers at once. And for some reason it's his bad luck that they all want to go for him. The rage of the Battlefury builds up inside him, and he aims himself at Cosmos, intending to knock into him in his best impersonation of Ramjet. Sunder misses Cosmos with his ram attack. Sweepcraft tracks the Exo he's in batte with, not minding the Station like Scourge originally told him to do, so doesn't notice Henshaw approaching it. Instead, Geist flies after Talazia and deploys a loop line of laser garrote. Her eratic paht making it difficult to manuever his extending snare, but he still tries. Intent on getting it around and then quickly reeling it back in to sheer off some portion of the suit. It is hardly surprising he gets struck by the missiles from Kenya, since Scourge continues after the Benefactor as he sends him flying. Although now he makes it a little more personal, transforming and moving in real close again, his claws slashing out at the human, Scourge strikes Kenya Momesa with evisceration. Americon thinks for a moment. "Hm... oh, I got JUST the thing!" Hacking into the main computer as best he can, Americon tries something utterly dastardly. First, he uploads a program of his own design, Head Mail, into the main memory. Then, he accesses communications, and transmits Head Mail to all EDC units, labeling it as a "CRITCAL UP-DAETE." What does Head Mail do? Well, every time you receive an e-mail, it will appear, unbidden, on your main viewscreen. You'll have to close the message manually. Naturally, Americon also intends to spam the hell out of the EDC if they download Head Mail. Hopefully they're smart enough to avoid this horrible fate! Outside the shuttle, Snapdragon taps his radio and frowns, wondering why it's not working. He wastes even more time tuning the radio and adjusting the frequency, "Test test. Scourge? Come in?" he mutters as he fiddles with it endlessly. As <> darts past toward the station, Snapdragon scratches his head, wondering where he is going, "Human! Where are you going? Fool!" he lets out, then puts away the radio. Focus, Focus. He floats after the human and tracks where this target goes. Scourge would be proud. Onslaught turns to look down the corridor from the data center, the movement of machinery and the chatter of soldiers coming from further down the hall, before he draws out one of his sonic grenades and throws it against the wall several feet down the corridor. He presses a spot on the armor of his right arm, revealing a multi buttoned panel, all the while keeping his optics on the corridor. "Americon, if I say to deactivate your auditory receptors, do so. Kenya Momesa is gutted by Scourge, pieces of his armor are sent floating around but the nanites inside the armor manage to seal the breach which save Kenya's life...for now because he is now bleeding pretty badly inside his armor. However since Scourge is now close to him, that opens more options for the benefactor. He grabs a little metallic cylinder hooked at his belt and activates it. Soon energy blades expand from it, transforming it into a energy lance, masai style. The benefactor spins it around, aiming it at Scourge's neck. Kenya Momesa strikes Scourge with Energy Spear. "Toro, toro!" exclaims Cosmos excitedly, his little fat body twisting out of the way as he fires after Sunder when Sunder hurtles by. Cosmos strikes Sweepcraft with plasma. From Autobot Shuttle Bumblebee growls and fires another rocket at Scourge. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yells as he continues to fly the shuttle about, avoiding laser fire and the hits he did take, were very low powered. Autobot Shuttle strikes Scourge with Astro-Torpedo. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal get a case of flight surges. Mad driver alert... Ventress Exo-Suit Robot maybe be drifting, but thankfully....the pilot isn't out. As the lash streaks out towards the Exo, it's verniers burn it out of the way, just in time. But since the rifle is out of position, she'll just have to settle for firing lasers at the sweep. pewpew. Powerglide wobbles around courtesy of Bee's driving, "Uggghh, well, looks like Cosmos is okay for now." He pulls himself back into the shuttle, back against a wall as he waits and bides his time when another few shots are needed. From Autobot Shuttle , Bumblebee says, "We are goin into that station" He says, hard banking it to the station. "We got to get in there and provide aid." From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw doesn't seem to be overly concerned with Snapdragon, at least at the moment -- isn't even bothering with a reply. That might change, but right now, he's heading for the station, moving towards the station itself. Scourge radios Onslaught: I trust operations within are proceeding swiftly. The Autobots and EDC appear eager to get on board. Scourge receives a radio message from Onslaught: As well as can be expected. Americon and I have holed ourselves within the main computer center of the facility and Americon is currently causing disruption to their systems. I will be providing the defense against any attackers. Unfortunately, Sweepcraft has a problem maneuvering, and thus wasn't able to adjust when Cosmos zipped out of the way. Snarling in frustration, the Sweep transforms. He has to get in close, and deal with the Autobot his favorite way--with his claws. He bares them and tries to gut the Saucer. Sunder misses Cosmos with his slash attack. Onslaught draws out his rifle after he sets his trap, the keypad still exposed on his arm, before leaning out slightly into the corridor to look around for any approaching enemies. He glances right, toward where he planted the sonic device, and then back left the way he had come. As that area was largely depressurized he didn't plan on any EDC interference but that still left the Autobots. "Americon, what is your status?" Megatron says, "Decepticons, seal all hatches throughout the city. We are preparing to dive." Snapdragon looks astonished that the human would float right on past him without so much as taken note of the threat, "That is idiotic. What would Scourge do? Aw man" he whines, but his angry feelings spurn him on to do something. Suddenly, he TRANSFORMS into a sleek jet, zipping past the human, around the station and back at Gabriel Henshaw! He might be lazy, but he's not slow. So to speak. Really. Honest. Once clear of the station, he lets loose disruptor fire, which marks the sky with purple. Oooo. Snapdragon misses Exo-Armor Talon Robot with its disruptor attack. Appearing a little the worse for all the assaults he is attracting, Scourge is as stubborn as one would expect him to be. Afterall he may be leadeing this assault, but he has opted to play the position of delaying those attempting to save the station. And so he remains in close to the human, returning the favour of energy blades with one of his own, a whopping big axe too. Reminiscent of Primes own axe, this one however glows a deep purple, energy arcing across it as Scourge thrusts it upwards for Kenyas face. As he does so he transmits to Snapdragon, though he ensures Kenya can pick up the signal too. Scourge strikes Kenya Momesa with Upthrusting Axe. Sweepcraft is chased by the Exo laser fire and is made to distance himself, feeling a few shots make aftside contact. As his course faces back towards the batte and the station, Geist sees Sunder is having toubles with the Auto-Saucer. The Sweepcraft deploys his Lightning array and an arch or electric energy lashes out like a demonic whip towards Cosmos! Geist strikes Cosmos with Lightning. Sunder says, "My thanks, my brother." Long Haul says, "I'll be picking things out of it's teeth for -weeks-." Cosmos flits away again and kicks out with his fat little foot at Sunder's claw. "No. Bad." But then Geist manages to nail him with a crackling bolt of electricity! "Aaow! I hope the humans are all right... I'm taking fire!" Cosmos strikes Sunder with kick. From Autobot Shuttle Bumblebee flies the shuttle into the station and docks with it. "Alright guys, Lets go take care of those Decepticons!" He yells as he leaves the station and begins heading to where the decepticons are going! Ventress Exo-Suit Robot turns a bit as Geist turns his attention to Cosmos. But, of course.....now the pilot presses her attack.....and keeps firing at Geist's back. Scourge radios Onslaught: Autobots and EDC have broken through. Prepare to repel borders, damage as much as you can. If you cannot obliterate the station, damage what you can. Scourge receives a radio message from Onslaught: Message confirmed, Scourge. Preparations have been made and I intend not to leave until they have been significantly damaged. Powerglide sighs and pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on and follows Bumblebee, "Okay, man, I'm..just gunna follow you and shoot stuff, we cool?" Kenya Momesa is sliced, more pieces of the armor are sent flying around...more grunts of pain. The benefactor gather is strength and raises his right arm, aiming his plasma cannon at Scourge's face before firing a powerful energy blast. Kenya Momesa strikes Scourge with Arm Mounted Plasma Cannon. Geist says, "Finish him." From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal takes the pilot's seat. It's getting stuffy in here. Maybe she should wind down a window... From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw shakes his head within the cockpit. "Now why would you want to go and call attention to yourself like that?" he transmits towards Snapdragon as he speeds past his Talon, keying in another evasive maneuver to evade incoming fire. "You looked so peaceful out there when you were doing absolutely nothing, after all. And now you had to go and paint a bullseye on yourself." Targetting sensors zoom in on Snapdragon. "Case in point." And projectile fire streaks out at Snapdragon as he comes in and then zips past on his strafing run, his verniers kicking around to keep target-lock on the Decepticon as he passes. Exo-Armor Talon misses Snapdragon with its Rotary Cannon < Medium > attack. Nearing the point where he will have to back off or face actual defeat, Scourge isn't happy that this mere human is getting so many shots in due to their range. Of course sizable damage has been done by others, specially the Autobot shuttle. A certain minibot will pay for that in due course. However for now Scourge prepares to remove himself from the area when the time comes. And that starts with transforming and making an effort to put distance between himself and Kenya. Best option for that, send the human flying Earthward. The option Scourge uses once he is in Sweepcraft mode... a pair of missiles right at the Benefactor. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal has heard BotCon is quite fun. And then there's PAFCon, and AnthroCon, and Further Confusion, and - Scourge strikes Kenya Momesa with missile. Sweepcraft snarls as Talazia locks onto him again and makes her shots count this time while he allowed himself distraction. The snarl turns into laughter of annoyance. Violently reversing thrusters and swinging about to face the Exo-suit again, the Sweepcraft 'stares down' his target and lurches forth in an explosion of thruster output. His course is set. He accelerates to ram despite not being reinforced to perform such an attack without sustaining harm to himself. Sunder is pleased that his wingsib has managed to nail the pesky little Autobot spacecraft. The kick does minimal damage, but it does incur even more of the Sweep's wrath. "I'll rip your leg off and eat it!" the Sweep taunts, trying to put on that he's not as injured as he actually is. Lunging forward, he bares his talons again. This time they are dripping with deadly acid. Sunder misses Cosmos with his Acid Claws attack. Banking like a champ, the jet that is Snapdragon evades the ballistic cannon from the human as he growls animalistically. "You're the target, meat!" he lets out, through rars. Weapons drop down from his twin wings and missiles come alive from within. These missiles spiral out of the purple launcher as the jet closes on the human. They expel a purple trail behind them as they seek a target. Can't beat purple. Snapdragon strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with missile. Sunder says, "My Pack-Leader, my strength is failing. But I shall keep fighting until you call the retreat. I tell you only that in case the Autobots render me unconscious, that you or Geist may carry me to get repairs." Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" Scourge radios Onslaught: Make the best you can, my Sweeps and I shall need to disengage very soon. I will not hand the Autobots a victory in defeating any soldier in space merely due to their greater numbers. Patriotic Cassette wakes up, muttering, "Huh, what? Who?" He makes a quick check on something. "Dammit, nobody downloaded Head Mail! Time to get SERIOUS!" Switching to a different tactic, he uses the communications systems to play, at maximum volume, the American anthem across the EDC's local combat frequencies. "Mwahahahaha! Now they are deafened by the sound of my patriotism! I am awesome, in America!" Onslaught decides to take a more direct approach to defense as Scourge transmit word of borders coming in. He stries out into the conjunction which leads, along one corridor, to the main compuer room. He then transforms into his battlestation mode, which just manages to fit into the corrdior. He tests the clearance of his barrels, swinging them back and forth to either side of the corridor, and has is then able to cover the hallway in both directions as Americon continues his work. Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. Kenya Momesa is blasted by the missile and sent flying backward right into the EDC shuttle. Alarm signal are going off telling Kenya it's time to leave. He manages to reach an hatch and climbs into the shuttle. Kenya Momesa begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet, Autobot Shuttle , Snapdragon, Terran Shuttle , Decepticon Shuttle , Sunder, Sweepcraft , Sweepcraft . From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal says, "bloody national anthems you get too many of those things on the Eurovision and Commonwealth Games..." Mesa says, "ATTENTION DECEPTICONS! NCC IS UNDER ATTACK, ALL AVAILIBLE TROOPERS ARE TO REPEL INVADERS IMMEDIATELY! THOSE STATIONED WITHIN NCC, PREPARE FOR BOARDING! ((The message repeats 3 times.))" Bumblebee runs along the station and comes to Onslaught. "AUTOBOTS! FIRE!" He yells, and raises his own pistol to open fire on Onslaught, aiming at it's main artillery to try and get it's own weaponry to blow up. Kenya sticks a shiny new nom on your chest. Well done soldier! Bumblebee strikes Onslaught with BumbleGun. Ventress Exo-Suit Robot fires it's verniers to get out of Geist's way.....but as it moves, it's other hand grasps the barrel of the rifle....and twists. from under the barrel snaps a rather nasty looking bayonet-type of weapon. With another fire of it's verniers, the Exo spins and makes a nasty looking cut towards Geist...... Long Haul says, "I'm tired of these muther slaggin 'bots on this muther slaggin shark!" Catechism says, "Slagged straight, Long Haul." Finding Onslaught isn't really that hard if you just follow the trail of decimated walls and general carnage. Naturally, it only takes a short while to come upon the room where the Combaticon Commander and Disgustingly Patrotic Cassette lurk. Powerglide lifts his pistol, hands shaking, body trembling as the music grows louder and louder, American spirit forcing itself into his audios, "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP!" He fires at the cassette, hoping it will ease the pain. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal cheers! Powerglide strikes Patriotic Cassette with laser. Geist gets stuck and sliced like a pig in a butcher shop! Oil and energon leaks into weightless space. Rather pretty if you can get past the violence of it all. The Sweepcraft completes his foiled attackrun and comes to a halt. Transforming to robot mode, Geist gives Talazia's exo a demonic glare. Geist spreads his wings, visibly maimed from all the attacks he's taken, and extends his arms out, clawed fingers opening like eagle foot talons. He soars to rake and rend the Exo-suit of Talazia... pink claws craving the taste of metal and fleshy center. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw finds the maneuvering thrusters aren't up to task (big surprise to him -- despite endorsing the Talon, he seems to be the one who now finds all sorts of things that should have been changed before the first production run), and his Talon goes flying wildly as the missile slams into him, ripping away ablative armor and leaving plenty of carbon-scoring on the chassis. With a muttered growl, he keys the transformation sequence, the exo-armor shifting about into the Talon's exo-jet mode, and goes after Snapdragon, trying to lock onto him before a solid stream of rotary-cannon fire erupts from the main weapon to arc out at the Decepticon. Cosmos scurries backwards from the slashing claws, blasting away with... well, his only gun, really. Cosmos strikes Sunder with plasma. Exo-Armor Talon misses Snapdragon with its Rotary Cannon < High > attack. Managing to dispatch the human germ that was annoying him, Scourge turns round and proceeds to fire more missiles at the space station. Apparently Scourge feels he can single-handedly do some damage and bring the thing crashing down. Sunder is literally on his last legs. He's only got one more shot before he's had it. Frustrated that so far the last few attacks have failed to land on the nimble (and relatively undamaged) Cosmos, the Sweep tries one last time to latch onto Cosmos. His fangs are agape, searching for a place to bite down. He's got double vision right now, so he's not sure he's aiming for the right spot. Suddenly the jaws go SNAP... Sunder misses Cosmos with his bite attack. With purple colored power, Snapdragon banks up suddenly and accelerates, rolling in space as he follows an evasive program to avoid the silly blast from the human. He barrel rolls and slows his speed now as he comes up behind <>, targetting him yet again. "Scourge, I am receiving a transmission? Is it urgent?" he asks Scourge, hoping his radio is working. And now he's doing two things at once. He's sure to miss. Lucky? Snapdragon misses Exo-Armor Talon Jet with its disruptor attack. Patriotic Cassette is struck by the laser, ending the patriotic anthems. Problem is, he was inside of the EDC's main computer at the time, so the attack also causes the console to EXPLODE. With a loss of control, the station begins to spin due to electronic feedback to the maneuvering thrusters. As for Americon himself, he reverts to robot mode and gradually pulls himself out of the ruins of the console, gasping. "Hrrngh... That's... not very... nice... shooting an American... while in tape mode... jerk..." Pulling himself all the way out, he hits the floor hard. "OOF! Unh. Kinda hard to stand right now. Mind if I shoot you from here?" From a sitting position, he aims a blaster at Powerglide, and fires a shot. Americon misses Powerglide with his Paint Burner attack. Onslaught is also struck by the shot from Bumblebee, even though it doesn't do much damage, but his concern is Americon rather then himself. He turns his turret toward Powerglide, his hydraulics whining at the sound, before he locks on the Autobot and unleashes a barrage of laser fire toward Powerglide. Onslaught strikes Powerglide with Big Bright Blast. From Autobot Shuttle , Dee-Kal squeals! Whoops, that was not in fact the right spot. Cosmos was about a foot to the left of those snapping jaws. He extends two chubby fingers to try to poke Sunder in the eyes. Cosmos strikes Sunder with Poke. Bumblebee transforms into his volkswagon mode, and drives at high speed for Onslaught. "I am your oppenant!" He says, trying to ram into the decepticon. "Powerglide, hurry and take out Americon!" Bumblebee strikes Onslaught with ram. Ventress Exo-Suit Robot is able to move to the side in time, so Geist doesn't his the pilot, but he DOES hit the free arm of the exo.......cutting through the armor of the arm. The Pilot, however, only chuckles....kind of expecting this....and firing the rifle into Geist's side. Powerglide lets out a relieved sigh as the music stops. Too bad the sounds of America were replaced by the sounds of a console exploding. Hm, maybe he can blame it on someone else if someone calls him out on it. The attack from American was easy enough to avoid, but the one from Onslaught wasn't. At all. The Minibot takes that one right to the chest, complete with cool smoke fluttering out from the wound. This causes him to step back, but he regains his composure and stumbles foreward for he has a mission he needs to complete and that mission is Operation: Punch Americon in the Mouth. "Stay where you are, so I can hit you!" From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw hits the proverbial brakes as the alarms warn him of the target-lock, pulling up at the same moment and letting Snapdragon fly right on past. Someone watched 'Top Gun' a few times, apparently. Then he guns the afterburners again, suddenly behind Snapdragon again and working on target-lock to fire on him again. No words, given the circumstances. Once he gets it, he opens fire, hoping to at least give some semblance of a showing with his exo. Exo-Armor Talon misses Snapdragon with its Rotary Cannon < Medium > attack. Powerglide strikes Americon with Pow! Right in the Kisser!. Decepticon Shuttle is approaching into the Sol system from deep space! Floating past the outer planets, it dosen't take him long to approach the inner rings, using a combination of FTL bursts giving way to sublight engines firing up in a steadier pattern. No, he's not here as reinforcements. Or at least he wasn't intending to initially. He's just returning from the latest run of supplies up to several deep space outposts. You know, the sort that the Decepticons run and -don't- have nifty space bridges running to? This is about when his sensors pick up some sort of activity in Earth's orbit. Much moreso than usual given how quiet this place usually is. "...the slag?" Geist is not a hot headed blood frenzied berserker fool Decepticon that the human expects. He is a cold warrior who plays games. And with a violent twist of his body using the exo arm itself as an anchor point, his other arm rises in a swift deflecting motion, driving the rifle to shoot astray. Geist smiles tenderly as his head-mounted laser cannon, now face to face with the exo suit, glows and opens fire, the light flare so bright. Onslaught totally ignores Bumblebee as the brave little bug bangs into him, an attack that likely does more damage to him then to the Combaticon commander's base mode, as he remains focused on Powerglide's continuing attack on Americon. He decides to up the ante on the flight capable Autobot as there comes an audible clunk from his turrets as he reloads before he fires two shaped charges from his barrels toward Powerglide. If they miss they may depressurize the area...let's hope everyone is holding on tight. Onslaught misses Powerglide with his Aggressive Geometry attack. Americon, obligingly, doesn't dodge at all, and his head forms a nice little indentation into the console as Powerglide punches it. "Ow. That was not nice." He lazily slaps at Powerglide's face. "Jerkface. I hope you die." Americon strikes Powerglide with Slap of Justice. Astrotrain says, "Well this is a smidget more excitement than I was expectin to find in orbit on my way back!" As he zips past the human, Snapdragon curses his luck and he jams on the accelerator. It must be the purple that fogged the human's targetting, or it could be his bright engines. Either way, the jet banks around and a turret underneath turns slowly. It lights up with red, not purple unfortunately. It brightens and then ZAP! Lasers cascade at Gabriel Henshaw. Look out! Snapdragon misses Exo-Armor Talon Jet with its laser attack. Sweepcraft finishes his run, and with the damage taken from dealing with the Benefactor and others attacking him is unable to maintain a good lock on the station. Thus he transmits, With that Scourge rockets away Earthwards to find the Argosy. Megatron says, "What's the situation in orbit? I'm pleased to say the city is safe for the time being." Scourge says, "Sunder, Geist, disengage if you need to. Continue if you wish. But do NOT give these pathetic humans an undeserved victory." Astrotrain says, "I dunno, I just got here." Sunder says, "I must, unfortunately, disengage. My damage is too severe for me to be of any use in this battle any longer." Scourge says, "Onslaught has a team on the station, my Sweeps and I have delayed the humans and Autobots as long as we can. However they have cowered as ever behind superior numbers. We are disengaging before they gain anything they may use as a hollow victory. Onslaught and Americon remain on the station to inflict damage as long as they are able to. However I have ordered they withdraw when the numbers become too great." Megatron says, "Astrotrain, remain on station in high orbit to pick up Onslaught and Americon if they should need it." Megatron says, "You may finish off human and Autobot targets if you find targets of opportunity." Americon says, "Powerglide is punching me, and this station is slowly spinning around and stuff! I also uploaded Head Mail onto their main computer, mwahahaha! *In America.*" The poke in the optics is the straw that broke the camel's back. Sunder is no longer able to continue the battle. Taking his leave after Scourge, the Sweep transforms and flees. the Sweep shortranges to Cosmos angrily, on his way out. Geist says, "This mission has lasted long enough to be taxing on my energon and there is nothing more I can accomplish to satisfy me. I will depart very soon." Scourge says, "And the armoured human Kenya Momesa has been heavily damaged, along with various other humans and Autobots. Likewise the station is damaged externally and internally." Geist says, "My simple little toys worked beautifully. Such small pops yet so efficient." Bumblebee transforms once close to Onslaught and aims his laser pistol to Americon. "Hey, Frenchicon!" He yells and fires a shot for Americon's head. Bumblebee strikes Americon with BumbleGun. The red and grey Minibot emits an unimpressed groan at the Cassette's majestic, yet wholly inefficient, slap to the face. "N-no..You're the jerk, jerk," he scoffs, bringing his fist up for another punch to the mouth. Then Onslaught had to go berserk and fire missiles or whathaveyou at him and, well, Powerglide is kinda short, so it's easy to misjudge your aim and..well..needless to say, there's now a gaping hole in the side of the room. "Oh God, Bee, I think it's time we leave!" "Bye," replies Cosmos, waving. He turns away and looks for a way to get into the station so that he can help out the brave defenders inside! Exo-Suit 5373 Starknight Spare pushed his starknight beyond what he could stand for g-forces and passed out in the initial charge, and his player needed to take cover. He's just now waking up and floating with everything in the suit on standby power. "Wha....oooh, my head, what the hell..." he says groggily forcing his vision to come back from a big dark blur. He looks around trying to remember what happened, "That's right, I pushed too hard in that turn..." he mumbles, "...got to remember not to do that." The Starknight powers up once again and fires a few of its maneuvering jets along the shoulders and back to right itself from its slow tumble. Noah struggles a bit and brings up a diagnostic system and whews seeing no damage, just a bit of a power drain. Ventress Exo-Suit Robot is still undaunted! Even though the rifle is knocked aside, the rifle is still connected to the exo by a tether. But since it's not going to be retreived right now, the right fist clenches.....and out snaps ANOTHER blade from the forearm! and just as fast as Geist knocked the rifle out of the hand.....the arm slashes back and tires to slice into the side of Geist! From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw has better speed this time around, and a barrel-roll is enough to evade Snapdragon's incoming laser fire. "Sometime I'm gonna have to get this exo tweaked to better specs," he mutters, still a bit annoyed that it seems the only time he does decently is when he has virtually the entire Autobot contingent swarming with him. He keys the transformation again, not willing to take the risk of being nailed in his exo-jet mode and take advantage of the better armor plating his exo-armor mode provides. Then he opens fire once more. Twisting and shifting, the Talon exo-jet transforms into an exo-suit. Exo-Armor Talon misses Snapdragon with its Disruptor attack. Sweepcraft lets go and breaks off from Talazia, her blade cutting through his side and giving him something to think about. The other Sweeps have finished work for the day. It is time he does the same perhaps. He drifts backward from the exo suit and after the initial pain shock grimace, his smile returns and he brings two fingers up to his head in a mock boy-scout salute. He shortranges, He transforms and fires all thrusters. Geist begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Shuttle , Exo-Jet Apollo Class Jet, Autobot Shuttle , Snapdragon, Terran Shuttle , Decepticon Shuttle , Sweepcraft , Sweepcraft . Decepticon Shuttle has been listening to the radio discussions going on about the situation. And Megatron's orders. Figures, he seems to miss alot of really exciting things as of late. Well at least that whole Civil War nonsense is over with. Sounded like a really bad storyline out of a Marvel comic book series that was gonna have parts of it retconned anyway. Ahem. Retro thrusters adjusting his course just slightly, the large purple space shuttle with it's big Decepticon insignia goes -straight- in towards the space station. That's right, he dosen't move to engage just yet, instead approaching one of the docking ports and starting to extend an Umbilical tube to link up with it. Due to Onslaught's missed shot at Powerglide there is now a large hole in the side of the wall as Bumblebee takes a shot at the patriotic tapecon. The Combaticon commander transforms and leans down in an attempt to grasp hold of Bumblebee in an attempt to throw him at Powerglide. By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Onslaught succeeds in grasping Bumblebee, throwing it off-balance. Snapdragon flies around some more and erupts with more growls with each missed missile or laser. Growl, growl. He's an animal. Alright, it seems he has had enough of this because he TRANSFORMS into a hulking robot. He narrows his optics and ducks under the blasts, then raises his mega-rifle-cannon with his hand and fires off some shots at the exo, like he's Clint Eastwood or something. Bam bam. Snapdragon strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with laser. Bumblebee misses Powerglide with its grasp attack. Americon winces as the Bumblegun burns a hole into his forehead. Still he does not stand. "Ok, now you people are rubbing it in. Sure, pick on me while I'm down, and virtually defenseless. I hate all of you, not just because you are jerks, but because you are NOT SUFFICIENTLY AMERICAN." He frowns. "And for that, *you will die.*" His arm comes up again, holding a blaster. "Ok, now for an even MORE powerful attack. Ah.. wait... gonna be tricky..." He tries to track Powerglide, as the mini-bot is likely busy dodging Bumblebee Americon misses Powerglide with his Red, White, and Blue Lasers attack. Powerglide is truely amazing and evades Americons lasers in a feat that would make even the greatest person shed a tear. Actually, no, that's not right, it was mostly because he was trying to avoid getting clobboered by his friend's suddenly airborne body. He throws his hands out and tries to grab Bee by the foot bumper before he goes flying out the gaping (smoldering) hole in the wall, "Can we leave now!?" Powerglide succeeds in grasping Bumblebee, throwing it off-balance. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw charges forward, a retractable blade sliding out of the left gauntlet as he comes in, verniers rocketing him forward to take a stab at Snapdragon. He's nuts to keep this up, perhaps... but there's little else he can do. If the Sweeps have pulled back, then why hasn't Snapdragon? Or those still inside Copernicus? Exo-Armor Talon misses Snapdragon with its Blade attack. Astrotrain says, "Stupid...human built space stations and their stupid undersized docking ports! ...THERE! I'm linked up." Snapdragon floats to the side and pushes Gabriel Henshaw away, "Stupid human. You cannot win that way," he acknowledges, then his feet light up as his thrusters activate. Suddenly, he TRANSFORMS into a sleek jet and soars away. "We got to stay!" Bumblebee says as he gets up from the ruin. He gets up and fires a shot at Onslaught. Bumblebee strikes Onslaught with disruptor. Onslaught takes the shot from Bumblebee, it again doing little damage to his armor apart from the cosmetic, as he turns to look at Americon. "Americon, we're leaving!" He pulls out another one of his sonic charges and, tossing it against the main databank of the computer core, turns and begins to make his way toward the docking ring where the Decepticon shuttle is docked. Megatron says, "Engineering to Earth Command. We sustained some damage due to an Autobot on the bridge. Bring your tools." Americon, at last, stands, wiping some charred debris off of his chest. He glares at Bumblebee for a moment, then suddenly yells, "YES! YOU! ARE! LEAAAVINNNGGG!" He then turns and fires upon an adjacent compartment which is still pressurized, and air immediately begins to blast out of the hole that Onslaught already made. "Complying with your orders NOW, Onslaught! Weee!" Americon cries as he is sucked out, but not before he makes a few potshots on the other computers in the room. Decepticon Shuttle is brushed off! Ignored! Well not really actually, the Cons are just trying to get back the way they came in. With a grumble, the Triplechanger disengages his clamps and removes himself from the side of the COpernicus station a moment later. Letting momentum drift him away from the side of the craft, along with a few timely bursts of his vernier thrusters, he's soon drifting free. "I been missing all the fun stuff lately!" He complains loudly. But in space, all he can complain to is himself. Americon suddenly notices Astrotrain. "Huh? Oh, sorry, pal! I was so worked up with BLOOD RAGE that I forgot about you!" He begins to drift off into the blackness of space, becoming ever smaller. "Don't suppose I can get a ride? Can't fly in space too gooood....." His voice sounds increasingly distant... Bumblebee gets sucked with the air, however he grabs at the sonic charge and throws it out with the decepticon and holds onto the edge of spacestation, yelling. "OKAY I THINK WE CAN LEAVE NOW!" He tries to yell over the noise. Decepticon Shuttle almost...ALMOST dosen't catch sight of Americon's comparitively teeny tiny frame amidst all the space debris and open area. A quick adjustment of his boosters brings his huge shuttle form drifting up near, as a hatch in his underside opens up and deploys a tiny grasping arm, which he proceeds to use to take hold of Americon by the head and shoulders, quickly depositing him inside. "Yeah yeah yeah..." He complains. "...I'm gonna push an old lady into the street or somethin. Just for FUN." Powerglide finally succumbs to, you know, air pressure and such and goes careening out of the space station. Not wanting to die from energy failure in the cold, lonely depths of the cosmos, he grabs onto Bumblebee's foot on the way out. "OH, GEE, YOU THINK?" Onslaught attempts to make a grab for Americon but doesn't have the time as he notices the sonic charge head toward him. He lifts up his rifle like a bat, turning toward the charge, before whacking it with the butt of his gun. The charge zooms across the room, luckily rebounds off an angled wall, before it zooms through the corridor toward the data center. Onslaught steps into the shuttle, cycling the airlock closed, before he walks up the aisle and seats himself in the pilot's chair. He powers up the engines and disconnects from the docking tube before slowly turning the shuttle around and making his way toward the planet, waiting till he's a safe distance away, before pressing the button on his arm. The sonic charge he whacked was dented by the blow and the impact but was still functional enough to power a powerful enough sonic wave to cause displays to shatter and hairline cracks to form along side certain parts of the mainframe. The sonic charge Bumblebee tossed out drifts through the void, until it eventually, by sheer chance, attaches itself to a Dish Network satellite and detonating. This causes economic havoc across the United States as thousands upon thousands of subscriptions are canceled and Dish Network is forced to file for bankruptcy. But in the present, Americon is unceremoniously dumped onto the floor of Astrotrain's cargo bay. He stands up and looks around in wonder. "Coool. Hey, this is the place where you helped kill Megatron and all those other guys, right Astrotrain?" Powerglide dangles, "F-IN' HALP." Decepticon Shuttle 's cargo bay abruptly -opens- again right in front of Americon. "Ya can go back floatin again in an instant ya know!" He calls out, even as he fires his thrusters and begins to drift back towards Earth. "I told Starscream to Jettison some weight, not throw some of the army out the airlock!" Bumblebee holds on, also dangling. Powerglide scoffs, "Well, since we're here, we could talk about somethin'." Americon eeps, as he runs back further inside. "What did I say!?" he yelps. Bumblebee says, "I wonder what I can talk about hanging from space..." Astrotrain has disconnected. Powerglide thinks for a bit, "So, you got a girlfriend, yet?" From Decepticon Shuttle , Onslaught has disconnected. Bumblebee ponders. "No. I been busy keeping you company and hanging out of spacestations...Hows your relationship with the toaster?" Powerglide says, "Eh, I dumped the hussy. She was seein' the hair dryer behind my back." D-56 Ramjet says, "Unnh.. my cone." Hovering upwards, Cosmos assumes his saucer mode. The Banzai actually DOES fly over towards Bumblebee and Powerglide. the shortwave opens up with 'The is Pilot Joe Schmoe. Guys need a lift?' Powerglide says, "It's okay, though, I think I found somethin' better, I-OH THANK GOD, YES, GET ME HOME." Flying Saucer zips over to Bumblebee and Powerglide. "Here you go, guys," he says helpfully, picking them up in his tractor beam to deposit them into the Banzai. Bumblebee nods and nods even more to Cosmos and the Banzai. "Oh thank you both! I swear, I will remember this and erect statues in your names, probably out of paperclips though..." Powerglide says, "Hm, what's going to happen to /our/ ship?" Bumblebee says, "Isnt Dee-kal still on it?" Powerglide says, "I think she fell asleep. I don't blame her. I was tempted." Bumblebee says, "Maybe playing the poker game I installed on the computers." Powerglide says, "Gosh, you think of everythin'." Bumblebee says, "I get bored easy." Powerglide says, "Apparently." Bumblebee says, "So once again we get ourselves into very odd situations Powerglide...Maybe we should become super heros." Powerglide says, "Oh, you didn't know? I'm already a superhero." Bumblebee says, "Powerglide...Super heros dont get restraining orders against them." Powerglide pauses for a few moments, "What're you implyin'?" "I was in a Subway commercial once," says Cosmos as he hovers beside the Banzai. He was the 'before' guy. Bumblebee says, "I thought that was /you/!" Megatron says, "Scourge, I expect a report on my desk on tonight's activities."